The invention relates to a fluid separating vessel.
International patent application WO2005/026497 discloses a fluid separating vessel with a liquid outlet near the bottom of the vessel and a gaseous fluid outlet near the top of the vessel.
It is also known to arrange one or more cyclones near the top of a gravity type separating vessel in which at least some liquid droplets that may be entrained in the substantially gaseous fluid stream flowing in upward direction from a fluid inlet towards the gaseous fluid outlet are coalesced, separated from the gaseous carrier fluid and induced to drip down towards the liquid outlet.
A problem with the known separators with cyclones arranged near the top of the separating vessel is that the cyclones have a limited liquid removal efficiency. This requires installation of a large amount of cyclones in a so-called cyclone deck and the installation of this large amount of cyclones requires the use of a separating vessel with a large internal width.
Such a wide separating vessel is expensive and a large and heavy piece of equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a separating vessel, which can have a smaller diameter and/or a higher fluid separation efficiency and/or a higher throughput for a given separation quality than a conventional separating vessel in which a cyclone deck is arranged.